Listen to Me
by DarkDreamer2009
Summary: GrimmIchi: What happens when something comes up and you told the person you like that you actually like them...Well that what happen to Ichigo and the person happen to be Grimmjow. Yaoi and little bit of songfic. Hope you enjoy it.


Listen To Me

Ichigo always had girls hitting on him but he never flirted back with them. In fact he was always so cold to them and push them away. Or worst he wouldn't even catch on that they were doing such a thing. People say that he always going to be Mr. Lonely even if he has friends that would protect him as he would for them. He is a kind and a caring person, but he isn't the one for love or that's what the people around him thought. But in reality Ichigo has a crush on the person who people thinks is his number one enemy. Ichigo tries so hard to hide the fact that he likes this person that he would always fight the person.

The person Ichigo fights and have a crush on is Grimmjow. This teen has light blue eyes and hair with a tan color skin tone. He walks around like he is big and bad and most of the people fear him, which makes him laugh at them for being so weak. He also had people stand up in front of him and start a fight and he also laugh at those people. In the end he always beat the person he challenges or challenges him except one and that would be Ichigo. They always end in a tie or someone gets in they're way and stops the fight.

One day Ichigo could only think of Grimmjow no matter how many times he tried to think about something else. His heart was beating fast and his face was light pink with his hair covering his face to hide the fact he was blushing. People around him thought the angry that day and try to stay away from, which for him was a good. Well even his friends stay a distance away from him because they didn't know what was going on and they really didn't want to know. Anyways Ichigo was walking off school campus since it was the end of school, but it also was the end of the school year. He didn't know how long he wouldn't see Grimmjow since he seem to disappear when there is no school. As Ichigo lifted his head to see what's ahead of him since he had been walking all day with his head low. Well Ichigo saw Grimmjow not that far away from him.

"Grimmjow!"

Grimmjow turn around and saw Ichigo, "Yo."

Ichigo blush even more when he saw Grimmjow face and heard his smartass voice. "Let's fight, Grimmjow." He said, as he got closer and acted like he super pissed of and want to take it out on him.

"I don't what got your boxers in a twist…I would love to but I got things to do…" Grimmjow was staring at Ichigo's face and he couldn't finish his words.

Ichigo face grew extremely red as Grimmjow was talking and he got feeling that Grimmjow saw it do so. It was awkward felling between them and Ichigo voice was failing him to cover it up with anger.

"You are not really angry are you?" Grimmjow asked Ichigo.

Ichigo couldn't reply nor do anything else in that matter. He just stood there looking into the blue eyes of his crush. Grimmjow on the other hand could move and talk, but wasn't sure what to say. So Grimmjow grabbed the stun, unable to talk, red face teen hand and dragged him somewhere else.

"How long?" Grimmjow asked once they were in a place with no one around.

"Um…"

"How long? God damn it!" Grimmjow looked at the speechless teen before letting out a sigh. "Ichigo, how long have you been sick?"

Ichigo eyes widen before they narrow at the other. "What the hell?!" Ichigo yelled in real anger.

His heart was beating so fast because he thought Grimmjow found out that he liked him and he wasn't for sure if was ready for that. And now his heart had calm down but in its place anger was boiling for what Grimmjow had done to his heart.

"I was going to heart attack because you were acting so damn serious!" Ichigo continue to yell as he stared into Grimmjow. "God damn, no I'm not sick! I never was except maybe love sick for you!" Ichigo yelled before he stopped and just realize what he just got done saying.

"What?" Grimmjow word was soft and his eyes were wide. "Did you just said love sick for me? Why?"

Ichigo voice softens and his eyes went straight down to the ground. "Yes and because I had fallen for you when we had first fought each other."

"Ichigo that's answering when, which I was going to ask next."

Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow and show his face to him. Ichigo's face was red as well tearstain and his eyes were filled with tears. Before Grimmjow could touch him he started to run off away from Grimmjow.

"Ichigo?!" Grimmjow yelled as he chased him.

_Why?_ Ichigo thought as he ran with tears came down his face. _Because of that smile when I challenge you had caught me into you. The sound of your voice and your laughter had also had caught me up into you more. Then it was your eyes that remind me of the ocean that had caught me completely. _

I know there's something in the wake of your smile

I get notion from the look in your eyes, yea

You've built a love but that loves fall apart

Your little piece of heaven turns too dark

_I couldn't help to but to fall for you. Everything in my mind went crazy when I looked at you in the eyes or heard your voice or even saw that smile. And no matter how much my heads yell that it was stupid to fall for you, but my heart just kept on falling. Now I'm too afraid to stop running and see how you feel. My heart just doesn't want to break yet even though I'm breaking it by not letting myself know._ More tears came down his face and started to blur his eyesight, but it didn't keep him from running.

"Ichigo!" Grimmjow called after him.

Listen to your heart

When he's calling for you

Listen to your heart

There's nothing else you can do

"Ichigo!!"

_Why do you follow me? Why do you call out to me? It's no use I want to turn around and run to him but I can't. _Ichigo questioned in his mind. "What? What do you want? Leave me alone!!"

I don't know where you going

And I don't know why,

But listen to your heart

Before you tell him goodbye

_Ichigo just stop running away. No I can't…if I can out run him then I won't have to see him for a while and he will forget. But Ichigo is that what you really want._

"Please Ichi, let's just talk about it!!"

_Ichi? Is that an improvement? Or is he trying to get me to stop running? What should I do? What If he catches me before I lose him? What should I do? Ichigo just stop running away._

Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile

The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea

They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,

The feeling of belonging to your dreams

_STOP!! _Ichigo finally stop running but the tears never did stop flowing. He slowly turn and face Grimmjow. "What?"

Grimmjow caught up to him and smile that smile that started this whole thing. "About time you stop running."

"What is it?" Ichigo asked as whipped away his tears. "You know what, I'll talk to you if you can beat me in a fight."

Grimmjow frown and look at Ichigo and just stared into his eyes before he started speaking. "Sorry." He mumbled before he jumped on Ichigo knocking him down. "I'm not fighting with you to just get you to talk."

Listen to your heart

When he's calling for you

Listen to your heart

There's nothing else you can do

I don't know where you going

And I don't know why,

But listen to your heart

Before you tell him goodbye

Ichigo's face heated up from the closeness between the two of him and mostly definitely over the fact that Grimmjow was on top of him. "Grimm..." He spoke nervously.

A smirk appear on Grimmjow lips, "There's something you never known about me Ichi. Or either you were to stuck in your own world to see it."

_What? Something I didn't see? Is there actually something I haven't really seen? Look hard Ichigo…What do you see in his eyes?_

"Ichi?!"

And there are voices

That want to be heard

So much to mention

But you can't find the words

The scent of magic,

The beauty that's been

When love was wilder than the wind

Ichigo stared into the worry eyes that remind him so much of the ocean. Ichigo smiled and just accept the fact that he loved another guy and that he knew. _I will talk to him. He so worried about me._

"I'm sorry Grimm. I worried you so much…"

Ichigo was cut of from his apologies by a kiss on his lips. His eyes widen from the soft lips that was filled with love. Grimm pulled back and stared into Ichigo's shocked but happy soft brown eyes.

"Your not the only one who had been confused and love sick. Words no longer matter to me anymore." Grimmjow said as smile appear on his lips.

Ichigo smiled too before Grimmjow kissed him again. And this time Ichigo closed his eyes and kissed the one he love back. To them they didn't care were they were as long they were together and know each other feelings.

"I love you, Grimm."

"I love you too."

And with that Grimmjow got off Ichigo and helps Ichigo up. They walked side by side and hand and hand as they went home.


End file.
